


Lost in Translation

by Quello_Bello



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Immortality, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide Attempt, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quello_Bello/pseuds/Quello_Bello
Summary: Centuries have passed since Gold Morning.Only a few immortals remember what happened, in a world that has decided to move on and forget about the past.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

More than a century had passed since Gold Morning, and the world had moved on. Or rather, _this_ world had moved on.

The decades before and after humanity's greatest and most horrifying battle forgotten by all but a group of old and tired souls, so few that you could count them on one hand, alive only because they couldn't die.

All of them tried to leave their immortal body more than once, but apparently their access to hell, for that’s where they were going, was denied by the rules set by the piece of a dead alien stuck in their brain.

There was once a time when they tried to make the world a better place.

Was it out of goodwill, to stave off boredom, or did they have some kind of hidden agenda?

No one will know, because they failed.

Now one of them is on the bottom of the ocean, clawing his way through a prison tons of concrete and steel. Harsh, but fair for all of the horrible crimes he committed.

One went mad. Thinks that they are in a coma and that all that happened after their trigger is a dream. Dying multiple times can have this effect if one's mind is not immune to trauma.

One stopped thinking, they could do that, and except for the few lucid moments when their power wore off, they did nothing but exist and stare unblinkingly at a wall with a ruined painting on it.

One secluded himself in a remote corner of the world, tinkering frantically with the hope he will one day find a way to end it all.

Crazy. Sad. Pitiful. Pitiful.

The last one on the other hand, kept ''sane'' by their own power, tries to enjoy the small things that life gives, good or bad, to find as much joy as he can from the events that happen around him, to live rather than just exist.

And maybe, if he's lucky, he will find a way to die once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an easily distracted protagonist monologues

I take a deep breath. The smell of trash and sea permeates my nostrils. I exhale. Many memories of the past flood my mind. How many things have changed since then. Yet some things still remain the same.

The sun rises from the horizon, as it had done countless times, and will do for countless others.

A soft breeze caresses my face, fresh and pleasant. I feel the wet sand under my bare feet, and the waves, crests rising and falling, as if to call me to their embrace.

I had fallen for the charms of the oceans so many times, walking slowly, as if in a trance, into its deep lethargic waters until I was totally submerged, and then some more. Hoping that the next time I closed my eyes it would be my last.

How nice would it be if my body just dissolved and turned into sea foam, or dust in the wind.

Only, it would never happen, I am and always will be, condemned to always exist, until the last of the star burns out, and then some time. I just knew it.

Yet I was not afraid. I could not be afraid. Or sad. Every time I was about to despair my power would whisper gentle reassurances, and I would feel calm and complete again. Then for a while all of my doubts and indecisions wouldn't matter anymore.

And I, like a drug addict, would crave for that feeling of wholeness that I knew was only coming when I least wanted it. I was being brainwa... and I didn't mind. Maybe it was my passenger's way to say that I needed to take care of myself.

The sun is now high in the sky, and I had sank my knees. It seems that once again hours have passed while I was lost in thought. Extricating my feet from the sand I turned to see the mountain of trash.

It had somehow accumulated on the beautiful beach that once greeted me, last time I came to Japan.

Was it 10 years ago? Or maybe 50? I can't be sure, that amount of time doesn't matter that much when compared to eternity.

If I remember correctly, the objective of my trip that time was to meet the Power Stealer. Such a shame he couldn't take away my curse. He was supposed to be one of the best out there.

_You knew it wouldn't work. Nothing will work._

Anyway, the view was not what I was here for, although I would never regret wasting time. I had plenty of it.

What I wanted was located on a hill not too far from here.

So I walked. I could have taken a bus, but I was not in a rush. Also I looked like a hobo, a 17 years old hobo, with no shoes and dirty old clothes.

I probably could have arrived earlier at my destination, but every little distraction was enough to stall me for at least five minutes.

Flowers growing in the crevices of old building were so fascinating, their tenacity to grow in such an hostile environment admirable.

The fat cat that let himself be petted by all passersby, incredibly soft.

Also, no matter how old you are, cape fights will always be exciting. The ''fight'' between a generic green sludge thing and All Might, the most famous hero of this generation, had been the best part of my little excursion.

You had to live under a rock (something I did do for a while, for shit and giggles) not to know him.

I stumbled upon it while chasing a couple of butterflies. They were mating.

Finally, after a day of wandering, I arrived to my destination.

The school at the top of Musutafu's hill, U.A. High School.


	3. Chapter 3

As I wait in front of the gate I realise something important: I came unannounced and it's already late in the evening. In hindsight, maybe I should have called in advance and informed someone that I was coming. No, I didn’t need to do that, that would be too easy: if I remember correctly there should be a pretty good thinker teaching at the school. Or were they the principal. I'm sure it was not a student.

Maybe they're not as good as I imagined, not that strange considering that powers were getting weaker and weaker as time went on. Still I couldn't help but be a little disappointed. All the wandering I did during the day would have alerted most of the thinkers in the city back in my days. I was not being subtle at all, and at least a dozen videos with me in it should have appeared on the news or on some social media by now.

Despite acting like I was high on something, centuries of conditioning weren't wasted on me. I was always hyper aware of my surrounding. I always knew on instinct when people were looking at me, hidden glances more than painfully obvious. The cameras I could have easily avoided, but I was sending a message, that and I wasn't giving up an occasion to be in the spotlight.

After this, erasing myself from public perception was going to be a bitch, but I had done it many times before this. In the meantime, it would be a good occasion to attract the attention of any thinker who still didn't know about me. After I tampered with it, all the data would still be around, for those that truly sought to find the truth, but they wouldn't be able to share their discoveries in any ways, be it going live on television, telling someone in person or writing a letter.

Also, the more they dug into my past, the more they would find themselves falling into a rabbit hole from where they couldn't escape.

They also couldn't act on the knowledge they came across, or go against me personally with malicious intent, no matter how much they tried to circumvent my restrictions, delegating to other people, planning a thousand steps ahead of time or going after someone close to me in order to get to me. And those that could potentially “kill” me, couldn't do anything about my immortality.

Going against me would only lead to anger and frustration, in a war of information I would always come on top. My way to win a fight fight was not to fight and wait for the other side to lose. I would outlive them, or they would give up and find something better to do, and even then I would be a constant thought, buzzing fastidiously in the back of their mind.

I was thinkers' number one enemy they could do nothing about, and I enjoyed messing with them.

I once considered myself immune to the Simurgh's effects, her greatest counter, with my mind being reset every time I was about to become mad. I probably could have gone into a quarantined zone and restored it within a year. But maybe my existence by itself is her greatest masterpiece.

 _But you also improved thousands of lives for every one I ruined,_ a voice whispered _, you can't be evil._

Pfffft, me evil? Affected by Miss Chicken Nugget? That would be preposterous, I was the good guy, nobody asked anyone to go against me, it's their own fault _they_ went insane.

Am I to blame if she is in the same prison she wanted to put me in? What goes around, comes around, and what she got is light compared to the heinous crime of opposing me.

Not that I mind people opposing me, it adds spice to life, but almost succeeding in restraining me, that I can't tolerate. The accusation of driving my friends insane, the same people I love the most in the world, and for whom I would give anything up, was the straw that broke the camel's back.

My only regret is that, in the heat of the moment, I hadn't put her in a more accessible location, so I could have monitored and reeducated her myself.

But the past is the past, and it won't do any good to wallow.

So I turn my eyes to the gate and press the intercom. By now I'm pretty sure they had spotted me on the surveillance system. In fact, a substantial amount of time should have passed since I arrived, I had been lost in thought for at least half an hour, staring at the gate. That should have rung many red flags. So they are making me wait in order to show their authority. Or maybe they were preparing new defences. Or they were as inept as I thought. Or maybe they just wanted to spite me, thinkers are always good at holding a grudge. Jealousy is a bad thing, children.

Thankfully, patience is my best quality, and I can forgive almost everything. I hear a buzz. They opened the door. It's enough of an invitation. I smile. I make my way into the school ground.

They are not ready for me.


	4. Chapter 4

A white mouse with a scar on his right eye is waiting for me at the building’s main entrance. His posture is relaxed, an almost mocking smile plastered on his face. His calmness, however, was betrayed for a fraction of a second by a sudden and almost imperceptible spasm in his tail, which he went on to cover almost immediately. I saw it happen. He knew I saw it happen. We didn’t comment on it.

The place was probably rigged with traps that would have to be removed in the morning, before the school day began, and the intelligent animal should have at least a dozen of escape routes prepared. If I didn't already have other plans in mind, I wouldn't have minded testing his defence, just to see the look on his face when I solved them without breaking a sweat. Maybe I could teach him some of the tricks I learned during my wandering. The mines were so obvious, and I had already spotted three people, plus a vantage point where a sniper should be located.

''Nice to finally meet you'', the rat spoke up, ''I am principal Nedzu, you may call me Mr. Principal. I already know who you are, and I am aware that you have many different names, so how may I refer to you?''

The tone was undeniably polite, his smile never leaving his face, but my passenger could pick up a hint of... hate, disgust that I didn’t spot. What it was about precisely, I couldn’t be sure.

It was cute. I made me want to tease him until he lost control. Yeah, this night would be interesting.

''Greetings, Nedzu-chan. You are so cute!'', I petted his head, making him flinch.

Finally I got a reaction out of him and, oh, it seems like I spotted two other people, hidden.. under the cement, and in a corner of the ceiling. Wait, was it that same person I saw before? But he’s still in the other place, so it must be some sort of cloning ability.

''Please refrain from touching me. Also still you haven't replied to my question.''

Was he getting nervous? Yes, he clearly was getting nervous. Hehe. Hehe. Muhahaha. Also these long pauses of silence between his questions and my replies should be adding to the frustration. Yeah, I can imagine being the cause of his torments, of the nights he spent awake trying to solve the puzzle that is me, always finishing with more questions than he started with, knowing that even if he knew all the truth he wouldn't be able to inform other people.

He’s probably realising the amount of control that I had over him, since long before I knew about his existence. Even the weak defences that he set up could be made only because I let him.

''Oh, yes, _sorry_ about that. I tend to get lost in thought from time to time. I hope it doesn't _bother_ you. You may call me Babel, Nedzucchi-chan''

The mouse stared at me for a few moment, then let out a resigned sigh.

''Babel, huh? As in.. I guess it fits. Now, I believe you have something important you want to talk about, or you wouldn't have made such a scene while coming here. Please follow me to my office, so that we can have a more.. private discussion''

So he knows that I was manipulating him, and that I had found most of his men and traps by now. Not that surprising considering that, once again, I was not bothering being subtle. Subtlety is for those who want to hide something. I didn't _want_ to hide anything. Knowing what I was doing and still falling for my traps would be doubly as infuriating.

I sure miss that girl with the vulpine grin. Titty? Tit and tail? Shit, I forgot. Not really, my power hardly lets me forget anything, but I know that if she were here she would know what I was thinking, and she would be furious. Just the thought makes me giddy.

Anyway, let's continue with my charade. Just to hit a nerve.

''P-p-p-private discussion?'' I ask as my face heats up, ''we met just ten minutes ago for the first time, don't you think that we are moving things too fast?''

If looks could kill I would... still be alive, I'm immortal, but I would be seriously injured, body parts splattered all around the place.

''Why that look Nedzucho? Is it because I'm dirty? I can take a shower first if that's what you like''.

Nedzu stops walking and turns towards me.

''Please stop what you're doing. It's bad, really bad. Fuck, it’s so bad it could be good. If your objective was to annoy me, then congratulations, you succeeded''.

I couldn't hide my smile at that. He just admitted I won in a battle of whit. Not that I was expecting anything else. I tend to have that effect on thinkers, in particular when meeting one who was obsessed over me for years. Have I already said that my power is frustrating to go against? Because it is. He was already a broken dog/rat/bear before I even tried to break him.

Thus, I looked into his eyes for the first time since our encounter. My tone and posture adjusted subtly: one moment i was the most annoying clown in the universe, the next I was seriousness incarnate.

''Very well, Mr. Principal. Let's talk''.


	5. Interlude 1

Nedzu-Interlude

I started stumbling upon the inconsistencies about ten years ago. At first it was little things, photos of concerts, festivals, sport events and news articles. Little things that my quirk wouldn't let me skip over, even though I wanted to move on. There was always that tingling in the back of my mind that told me that something was monumentally wrong. I'm trapped.

Around that time was when I started to see a pattern. Nothing concrete, or even rational, but there was something or someone behind it, and it was setting my alarm bells ringing. Thus I began to to research old files with a fine-tooth comb, to find the data that was eluding my perception.

The results were disconcerting, an enigma unlike any I had ever seen, conspiracies upon conspiracies, a puzzle that got harder and harder the more layers you completed, and no end in sight. I'm trapped.

After five years of endless pursuit I arrived at a “dead end”. My mind started running in circles, any answers I got bringing me to a previous point, every step forward setting me two backward. I was stuck in a maze, surrounded by ghosts of events that should have been, and by a thick fog that let me see just enough to keep my hopes up, but never enough to arrive at any true conclusion.

Sometimes I woke up in the middle of the night, fur wet from sweat, feeling as if I was being choked. I felt like I was submerged in deep waters and being burned alive at the same time, asphyxiating. I even began to wish I never escaped the facility, and at the same time to think that I never truly escaped it. He's watching me. I'm trapped in a new prison, I'm dying to get out.

I was alone, no one could help me. I tried seeking help, but my words never got to anyone. Every time I tried to explain the situation, sentences seemed to become messy, and I lost focus. When I tried to write a message, the lines of the pen on the paper became incomprehensible wiggly lines, when I tried to record a video the files became corrupted. Even when I finally managed to explain my findings Toshinori, the message he received was different from what I told him: he thought that for the whole time that I was rumbling about the troubles my students gave me.

I was sitting on a behemoth of colossal dimensions, history was being actively changed and erased by some kind of secret organization, events were being manipulated in order to keep the world in a state of constant stagnation, and I could do nothing about it.

Living after having found out the truth, even if it was only a small fraction of it, was hard. On the surface I kept the facade of being the eccentric and polite, if a little sadistic, mouse principal.

Inside my mind, on the other hand, I was fuming, I was frustrated, I was depressed and I had no way to vent these feelings.

Clues trickled slowly like cold water from a dirty plume, and I, like an old man dying of thirst, throat dry and lips chopped, couldn't help myself but stay under it, waiting for the next the next drop of what felt like ambrosia to fall into my mouth.

That's why, when this afternoon I saw the photos taken of Him, I couldn't help but cry. So many of the gaps that for years plagued my mind were being filled in. Don't get me wrong, there were still as many questions remaining unanswered, and new questions seemed to spring up like weed after the rain season. Yet for the first time in years, I felt like I could the the light at the end of the tunnel.

So I called all my teachers and faculty members, and informed them that a villain was possibly coming to school. Today the lessons were concluded earlier than normal, and I used all the remaining time booby trapping the place and coordinating my employees.

All the while I was checking on the progress that he was making. I somehow knew that he was coming here, but he was being painfully slow. From a pragmatic point of view, I knew that the more time I had to prepare the place for the meeting, the better it would be for me, but at the same time it felt as if he was taunting me, measuring my reactions.

When finally I saw him standing in front of the gate I was euphoric. It was so tempting to just go there and greet him, or kidnap him and wrangle all the answers out from his own mouth. But I knew that if I went out there, it would mean my defeat.

So I waited, I had done so for years, what would a few minutes be... and I waited... half an hour had passed by then... then an hour. Just when I was ready to give in he moved, and rang the doorbell. I opened the gates as fast as I could.

When I saw him coming towards me, strolling as if he had no worries in the world many more answers surged from my mind.

The most shocking of all the revelations: there was no secret organization, no enormous group of super-intelligent individuals governing the world from behind the scene, or at least, there had been no secret organization for a long while. It was all him. All the names he came across during his restless pursuit of the truth, the Immortal, The Messiah, Mastermind, Trickster, and many others, it was him all the time.

It was his fault, he was the one who tainted the truth. Luckily, something I gained from all these years living under constant stress, was the ability to hide my emotions behind a perfect mask. I'm sure he noticed the slip up I made with my tail, but that could be easily attributed to other factors.

''Nice to finally meet you, I am principal Nedzu, you may call me Mr. Principal. I already know who you are, and I am aware that you have many different names, so how may I refer to you?''.

The man, who looked no older than nineteen, with ruffled black hair, brown eyes and the appearance of someone who just woke up in a dumpster looked amused.

After an awful amount of time spent in silence, at least a a minute and a half, he moved his hand, not so fast that I couldn't follow it, but in a strange enough way I couldn't react to.

''Greetings, Nedzu-chan. You are so cute!'', he said as he petted my head.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, he could have killed me right now. This was scary. Oh shit, he is looking around. He probably found all of my traps and the people hidden in ambush.

No, no, calm down, think rationally, remain professional.

''Please refrain from touching me. Also still you haven't replied to my question.''

He chuckled at that, a mocking smug grin on his face, as if telling me that he knew what was going on, and he was clearly enjoying it. He was toying with me, I could do nothing about it, and it was frustrating.

''Oh, yes, _sorry_ about that. I tend to get lost in thought from time to time. I hope it doesn't _bother_ you. You may call me Babel, Nedzucchi-chan''

I didn't need my power to read between the lines, the sarcasm painfully obvious. Also, now I was sure of another aspect of his power: he could kill me right here and now, and in a week everyone, including the teachers acting as my bodyguards, would believe I died during a traffic accident. It was a lost fight. I let out a sigh.

''Babel, huh? As in..'' ...the tower of Babel... ''I guess it fits. Now, I believe you have something important you want to talk about, or you wouldn't have made such a scene while coming here. Please follow me to my office, so that we can have a more.. private discussion''

Yes, I should move the discussion to another place. I couldn't risk my staff's lives.

''P-p-p-private discussion?'' I hear from behind while walking through the corridor, ''we met just ten minutes ago for the first time, don't you think that we are moving things too fast?''

Why was he still acting like an idiot, when it was just the two of us here. I sent him a killer look, hoping the he would shut up if I conveyed enough emotion. By now I was exhausted. The years of frustration and the late hour didn't help.

''Why that look Nedzucho? Is it because I'm dirty? I can take a shower first if that's what you like''.

I couldn't take it anymore. All the stress culminated in this moment.

''Please stop what you're doing. It's bad, really bad. Fuck, it’s so bad it could be good. If your objective was to annoy me, then congratulations, you succeeded''.

Checkmate, I had surrendered. I fell into his trap. Such a stupid and banal trap.

I saw something evil light up in his face.

''Very well, Mr. Principal. Let's talk''.

For the first time in my entire life, I felt what true fear and despair were like, the horror of being in front of something so enormous and complicated I couldn't comprehend it.

My quest for the truth was probably a child's play in his eyes, not even worth worrying about.

I had lost.


	6. Chapter 5

Nedzu lead me to his office. It had a cozy feeling. From where I was standing, by the door, I could see a coffee table in the center, complete with an electric water boiler, a tea set, and a bowl of tangerines. Flanking it where two green sofas facing each other, one placed in front of a library, the other in front of a drawer, a vase with intricate dragon motifs on it. Behind it all was his desk, almost detached from the whole room, as if to indicate the separation between work and free time. As unimposing as it was while empty, I was sure that once someone sat on it, they would radiate an aura of solemnity.

I felt compelled to sit in his chair, just to nail in the authority I had over the mouse, but I felt like I should give some kind of reward to him for his deferential behavior. So I sat down on one of the sofas and waited in silence as the principal prepared our tea.

After taking a sip of I began speaking.

''Principal Nedzu, let me first compliment you on your brewing skill. It had been ages since I had a tea that good. I'm satisfied''.

I looked at him, his tense body seeming to relax a bit at the praise.

''Very well,'', I continued, ''as I am in a very good mood I have decided that I would offer you a present: after I get what I came here for, I will give you the answer to one of your questions. By this I mean no half truths, no deceptions and no short one-phrase answers. Are you interested?''

The animal chimera appeared conflicted at that, clearly not wanting to bend to my demands, but also craving fervently for the information I could give him.

''Can I decide what to do after I heard what you want? I cannot make a deal without first knowing the value of what I would be giving away.''

I chuckled a bit at that.

''Of course, that is more than reasonable. But, before that, note that what I offered to you was a ''present'', not an ''exchange''. What I want from you, I could get in many other different ways. I came here only because I know that what I desire would benefit us both, and talking to you is the easiest way to obtain it''

Nedzu gulped, his eyes looking down.

''What is it that you want?''

The cry of a desperate man. It was time to subvert expectations again.

''Death'', I said in the most serious and grave voice I could manage, ''the only two things that I desire are death and entertainment''

The mouse seemed shocked by what I said, then his expression became panicked.

''Wait, I can't let you kill anyone, no matter what you offer to me''

''Oh no, you misunderstand. The only person I want to kill is myself, but I have been unable to die thus far. My passenger doesn't believe my solution would work, the probability of it astronomical, but even an infinitesimal chance is better than nothing''

''And what do you want me to do?'' asked the mouse.

''You? Nothing, but I believe there is a student here with a power nullifying quirk. I think his name is Aizawa Shota. He was a first year during one of the last sport festivals, so he should at least be a third year by now.''

Principal Nedzu now looked constipated. He made to take another sip at his tea, only to realize the cup was empty.

''He graduated years ago from the school. He’s not a student here anymore, I can’t help you'' He responded. Then in a voice I could barely hear he whispered to himself ''How disconnected are you from reality?''

''Oh well, such a shame. Let me tell you something else then, this information for free: once we have finished you will get your one answer, but if I die, the spell is broken. It wouldn't be instantaneous, maybe it will take years, but in time people would start to remember, dots would be connected, whatever I had hidden would slowly resurface and you would be able to get all the answers that you wanted. So, knowing this, do you believe you could tell me where Mr. Aizawa is? Or do you still wish to hide him from me?''

The mutant mouse now looked resigned. I had seen through his half truth

''I know where Mr. Aizawa is. In fact he is in the building right now, working as a teacher. Please let me call him in.''

”I’ll allow you to call him. And don’t worry, I’m not angry, I enjoy playing some mind games once in a while”

After that was said he stood up and walked to the old phone on his desk, and called Aizawa.

''Hello Eraser Head, can you come to the office?... Yes, I am safe... also please bring a sword... No, he is not a threat... yes, thank you''

After a few seconds there was a knock on the door.

''Please come in''

A man of around thirty years old stepped in, professional in his posture, but nonetheless ready to spring into action at a moments notice.

“Do you have the katana? Good, then decapitate him while using your power''

The teacher looked bewildered at his principal’s insane request, and gave him a questioning glance.

The mouse nodded and reaffirmed his earlier statement.

''Yes, I am sure of what I am saying. Please kill him. Don’t worry, he won’t die.''

Eraserhead nodded, then turned to face me, a wary look in his eyes.

“Don't worry, the worse thing that may happen is that the furniture would have to be changed, it's not like I expect to really die, and you shouldn’t expect to really kill me. Come on, come at me'' I reassured him, a sweet smile on my face.

''I see, so you just want to test your power, right? And you have done this multiple times before, correct?''

''Yes to both questions, now then let's get on with it. I don't mind waiting,I am a patient man, but I can't say the same for our dear principal. I believe he wants his answer as soon as possible''

The Pro Hero took a long breath, preparing himself. By the look in his eyes I could tell that this was not his first kill, but it was hard for him all the same. Although I wouldn't die, so he shouldn’t be worrying.

Then my head was cut off, and he activated his power.

In the few seconds before I lost consciousness, I felt the connection with my passenger being cut off. This was the first time it ever happened. Maybe this time I was going to die for real. For the first time in a long while, I felt truly happy.

Nedzu and Aizawa looked at each other, then at the headless corpse sitting on the sofa.

''So...'', started Aizawa, ''when is his head supposed reattach itself?''

''He never said how long it would take, or how it would happen,'', replied the principal, ''but he seemed really confident while talking about his immortality, that I never doubted that he would come back to life. I guess that all we can do is to wait''

The two stared at the unmoving body, expecting it to sit up, pick his own head and put it on, or maybe for a new head to grow out of his neck. Nobody was moving, the only sound coming from the clock mounted on the wall. Maybe the old immortal was already alive, and was pulling a prank on them. It wouldn't be out of character for him to do it.

Minutes passed with nothing happening. Then Nedzu heard a sob. Aizawa was crying. At first he thought that it was because of guilt, the man had just killed someone.

Then he felt his wet fur, and realized that he too was crying.

On the 24th of April, 2X32, the whole world cried. The event would be called by future historians as the Night of Tears, a new festivity would be added, called Revelation Day. On that day people started to shed tears all of a sudden without apparent reason, overwhelmed by what they could only describe as a cocktail of all kind of emotions: sadness, happiness, disgust, fear and, most importantly, hope.

The explanation would take weeks to arrive, but in time, little by little, people would discover things that were until then hidden from them. Wars, disasters, inventions, great heroes and greater villains, that were forgotten about, not because of the passage of time, but because of the machinations of a madman, were brought to the light.

New religions sprung up all around the world, believing reality to be a simulation, events of mass hysteria and existential crisis became very common during that time.

But the sun continued to rise, the water continued to flow and the air continued to blow. Things stabilized eventually, and life continued as normal.

In the end the world moved on.

*an hour later, Nedzu’s office*

  
”What the fuck just happened?”

”I have no idea, I think we killed him”


	7. aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I wrote this fanfic because I wanted to tell this joke about Scion

Aftermath  
He called Scion a “luminescent baby”. The bastard. Not to say it was not an apt description for the world-destroying-alien-entity, but damn that would have hurt. Looking at the chaos spread throughout the world I could guess why he would make people forget, but there must have been a better way to go about it.  
We had opened a Pandora's box. The little hope from finding out the truth overshadowed by the witch hunt started against people with mind controlling or mind altering quirks, regardless of their strength or utility. The crime rate had risen and governments have collapsed. Protesters all around the world demanding answers and disclosure. Wondering how many other things had been altered.  
A new religion surged up, believing that the world is a simulation, and that no action has any consequence, as reality is not real. To join them are all kind of evil and sadistic people who, feeling 'justified' for their actions, went on a murder/torture/rape spree.  
Kill orders were given out deliberately against them. The profession of a pro hero lost its glamour, any hero being expected to kill any threat as soon as it surged up.  
The number of people ''escaping the simulation'' (suicides) increased.  
A certain mouse was sure: this was his last prank on the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think I should change the rating and warnings?


End file.
